Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.672 / 51 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.550 / 34 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.480 / 26 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.427 / 69 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (9.341 / 36 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.339 / 53 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.222 / 50 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.210 / 36 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.209 / 11 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.184 / 33 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.175 / 80 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.173 / 49 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.150 / 46 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.138 / 44 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.130 / 20 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.096 / 28 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Mega Man X (9.074 / 70 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.069 / 26 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (9.041 / 12 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.028 / 52 votes) # Dark Souls (9.025 / 32 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Paper Mario (9.011 / 52 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.010 / 48 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.000 / 6 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.995 / 62 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.959 / 59 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.947 / 42 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.939 / 66 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.939/ 41 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.916 / 74 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.916 / 36 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.910 / 46 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.906 / 33 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.857 / 33 votes) # Demon's Souls (8.852 / 17 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.827 / 36 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.820 / 29 votes) # Ikaruga (8.812 / 16 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.807 / 63 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.804 / 23 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.786 / 23 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.784 / 38 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # XCOM: Enemy Unknown (8.766 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.760 / 61 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Gitaroo Man (8.750 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.733 / 12 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # God of War II (8.696 / 31 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Sleeping Dogs (8.684 / 25 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.676 / 59 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.672 / 47 votes) # Silent Hill (8.666 / 24 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.657 / 19 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.633 / 15 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.627 / 48 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.624 / 110 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.608 / 23 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.585 / 20 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.577 / 31 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.567 / 37 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.542 / 7 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.500 / 21 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.483 / 31 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.458 / 39 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.435 / 17 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.418 / 22 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # Galaga (8.412 / 33 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.412 / 16 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.404 / 21 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.383 / 18 votes) # Amnesia: The Dark Descent (8.383 / 6 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.357 / 28 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Rocket Knight Adventures (8.353 / 15 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Outland (8.338 / 18 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.333 / 12 votes) # Super Mario 3D Land (8.331 / 29 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.323 / 64 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.310 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.303 / 32 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.288 / 36 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.273 / 45 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.272 / 11 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.266 / 33 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.261 / 21 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.260 / 25 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.243 / 131 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.207 / 27 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.201 / 62 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.200 / 59 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.183 / 30 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Mega Man Legends (8.176 / 17 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Crystalis (8.160 / 20 votes) # Cave Story (8.152 / 19 votes) # Advance Wars (8.145 / 37 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.139 / 38 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Dishonored (8.138 / 21 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.133 / 15 votes) # Dead Space (8.127 / 22 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.101 / 114 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.100 / 10 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (8.100 / 5 votes) # Mega Man 5 (8.095 / 22 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.090 / 20 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.088 / 35 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.073 / 111 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.070 / 20 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.066 / 9 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.060 / 35 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Borderlands (8.030 / 42 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (7.992 / 52 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Mass Effect (7.983 / 48 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (7.978 / 23 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.971 / 81 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.963 / 22 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.950 / 4 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.948 / 37 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.929 / 27 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.922 / 122 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (7.900 / 10 votes) # Killer7 (7.895 / 20 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Catherine (7.880 / 20 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.861 / 36 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.860 / 50 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 34 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.811 / 18 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (7.800 / 10 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.797 / 47 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.764 / 17 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.718 / 70 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.700 / 5 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (Genesis) (7.664 / 14 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.657 / 21 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.656 / 23 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.645 / 11 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # Bayonetta (7.634 / 43 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.627 / 29 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.623 / 43 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies (7.605 / 19 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.600 / 5 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # Darksiders (7.581 / 16 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.541 / 39 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.530 / 53 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Disney's Aladdin (SNES) (7.520 / 15 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.513 / 15 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II (7.481 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.479 / 78 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.477 / 27 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.458 / 36 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Dino Crisis (7.422 / 9 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.416 / 6 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.402 / 67 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.389 / 58 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.375 / 20 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Minecraft (7.345 / 24 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.310 / 10 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.281 / 16 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.272 / 11 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.266 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Torchlight (7.255 / 18 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.233 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.232 / 37 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Driver (7.142 / 7 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # SoulCalibur IV (7.112 / 24 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # Forza Motorsport (7.100 / 3 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.083 / 12 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) (7.075 / 8 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.059 / 32 votes) # Chester (7.050 / 16 votes) # League of Legends (7.045 / 33 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.042 / 99 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 36 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Time Crisis (6.975 / 8 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.966 / 15 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.945 / 20 votes) # Aquaria (6.944 / 9 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.941 / 12 votes) # Golden Sun (6.921 / 51 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.834 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.793 / 31 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.764 / 42 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.754 / 37 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.751 / 33 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Dante's Inferno (6.750 / 8 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # The Last Story (6.708 / 12 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.677 / 49 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.672 / 29 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) (6.666 / 6 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.650 / 21 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.639 / 48 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.636 / 19 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.630 / 13 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.589 / 29 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.588 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.540 / 20 votes) # Doom 3 (6.538 / 13 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.518 / 27 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.515 / 19 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.500 / 19 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.445 / 22 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.326 / 41 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.269 / 26 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.253 / 32 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.166 / 9 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Fortune Street (6.055 / 9 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (6.011 / 17 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Manhunt (5.893 / 15 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.554 / 37 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.500 / 15 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.445 / 22 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.226 / 68 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.221 / 32 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.041 / 24 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Heavenly Sword (4.750 / 4 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.727 / 36 votes) # Sonic 3D (4.550 / 20 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.550 / 10 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # QWOP (4.450 / 38 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.292 / 14 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.184 / 19 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (4.100 / 10 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.391 / 12 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.557 / 21 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.177 / 9 votes) # Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (0.957 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)